Natsume's Mark
by Silverdragons-Wolfshowl
Summary: When Natsume is cursed by an angry Yokai he has to move away for the safety of his friends, how does Tanuma feel about that? -BoyxBoy no like no read! FLAMES WILL BE USED TO COOK MY MUFFINS rated T for language in later chapters


私は英国で作成されました。私はあまりにも他のチーター、犬、ドラゴン、とから作られたが、それらは主なものですしています。私がしたい場合、私は、世界を破壊することができます。もちろん、私の友人、欲望、ナマケモノ、怒り、誇り、大食い、と貪欲の助けを借りて。

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is my first Natsume Yuujinchou fanfic! Hope it's not too bad, R&amp;R enjoy!<strong>

**I do not own Natsume Yuujinchou! :D**

* * *

><p>Natsume's pov<p>

"Ramen! Ramen! Natsume buy me some ramen!" Nyanko said, running towards the new ramen shop on the street corner.

I sighed. "Sensei wait! They're not even open yet!" I ran after the surprisingly fast fat cat, and found him grumbling by the closed sign next to the door.

He turned to me with a disappointed look before jumping onto my shoulder. We continued walking until we reached home. Surprisingly, nothing yokai-related had happened today. I only saw a few small, weak ones (not including Nyanko-sensei of course). I have a bad feeling about this. . .

"I'm home!" I said as I entered the house, soon remembering that Touko said she and Shigeru had to go visit some relatives until tomorrow.

Nyanko scampered up the stairs and settled down on the floor. He yawned before falling asleep, snoring softly in a ball. I sat on the floor next to the lucky cat. I contemplated calling Tanuma, but I don't want to disturb him. I sighed, it was still quite early, and I had nothing to do. I never thought I would wish for a yokai to appear.

Suddenly the window flew open and I lifted my arm to cover my face as the wind blew in. "Natsume-san I need your help!" Great, just what I wanted.

Another sigh escaped my lips as my arm returned to my side. The yokai seemed to be a boy my age, but I knew better than to trust a yokai's looks. He was wearing a white mask, the frown carved into it looked kind of creepy. He was wearing a plain black kimono that matched his longish hair, but he also had gray deer-like horns sticking from his head. "What is it?"

"I lost my tail!" The yokai exclaimed drastically, waking Nyanko-sensei from his light sleep.

"What?" Nyanko asked forcefully, his eyes squinted in confusion and probably some suspicion. "How do you lose your tail?"

The yokai's horns twitched strangely, and it surprised me when they moved quite a bit. He huffed at Nyanko, as if calling him an idiot in his mind. "It's not _my _tail, it was a tail from a cat. I need it back!"

I blinked at him, then leaned towards Nyanko and quieted my voice. "He ripped off a cat's tail?"

"No you idiot! He means a cattail! You know, the plant?!" The lucky cat meowed.

"Oh," I said, feeling stupid. Turning to the yokai, I smiled a bit. "Okay, we'll help you. But where could we start looking?"

The boy shrugged, his feet floated calmly above the floor. "Mm, I guess we could start by the swamp where I was playing. . ."

"And why do we have to find this useless item? Couldn't you just get a new one?" Nyanko-sensei yawned.

The yokai boy sniffed, and fell to the floor. "That one is special! I promise I'll reward you if you find it! It will be a good reward too!"

"It's okay, we'll find it for you." I said, kneeling next to him.

"Pah," Nyanko huffed. "You're too soft Natsume."

I smiled at the cat. He was right, but I can't just leave the yokai alone, he is in Touko's house after all. I should've just gone to sleep with Nyanko; this was going to take a while.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-*~* three hours Later *~*-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_'This is what happens when I go to a swamp.'_ I thought to myself as I wiped the wet mud off my face.

The yokai boy had been way too excited when we found the cattail and accidentally knocked me into the muddy swamp water. It turned out a very small yokai girl lived in the cattail, and was quite thankful we found her before she was eaten by something else.

"Nyatsume, I'm going to go drinking." The lucky cat said, sitting on the window sill.

I glanced down at my mud-covered cloths. "I'm surprised you're telling me, usually you're already drunk."

Nyanko-sensei huffed at me, "Whatever, I'm leaving." At that that the fat cat jumped out the window, and headed to the dark woods.

I walked to my closet, changing into some new cloths and putting the dirty ones in the washer. I cleaned up the dirty footprints that led to my room, and rinsed off the rag.

Now that it was dark out, and I was exhausted, I could finally sleep. I laid my head on the fluffy pillow and let the darkness overcome me.

.

..

"-sume..."

"Natsume wake up..."

I groaned lightly, Nyanko must have come back. "What is it?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. A dark shadow hovered by the ceiling, its huge piercing green eyes stared at me from above. "Who are you?"

The yokai laughed. "I'm the one who's going to kill you."

I looked around me for Nyanko-sensei, he wasn't back yet. "What do you mean?"

The yokai disappeared for a moment, only to reappear in front of my feet. "I was going to eat that girl and have a nice little meal, but you had to come along and give her away. Now I'm gonna punish you."

He must be talking about that cattail girl. I stood up and backed into the wall. "So your going to eat me?"

"Oh no, I'm going to do much worse. I'm going to eat everyone you talk to tomorrow." The yokai smiled widely. "That will be some feast won't it?"

"What if I don't talk to anyone?" I asked, panicking on the inside.

The yokai stopped smiling, "Then, unless you get away from here, I'll just eat everyone who tries to talk to you themselves." Then the dark shadow disappeared again, except this time he did not come back.

I gulped, even if I don't talk to anyone myself, people are bound to talk to me! Nice people, like Tanuma, Taki, Sasada, Nishimura, Kitamoto and Tanuma! Oh wait... I said Tanuma twice. Well that doesn't matter! I'll just have to leave! I can easily get sent to another relative if I ask, this has been the best home I've been to... I'm sorry Touko, Shigeru, everyone else. But I have to leave.

"YOKAI!" I shouted, sensing it was still there.

The black shadow appeared again. "Yes?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I... I'll leave... but I can't leave right away in the morning so, can I say good-bye to my friends?" asked, my voice filled with sadness and remorse.

"Hm, I'll allow it. And don't worry, only you can see it." The yokai smirked, its eyes piercing into my soul.

"See what?" I asked, my hand curling into a fist.

The yokai laughed loudly and creepily,

"Your death mark."

* * *

><p><strong>The End! I hope it was good, I was in a hurry so its kinda rushed, sorry... <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! See Ya!**


End file.
